


Torture

by kahlannightwing



Series: Ryldril's Records [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set years after Entropic Change, Ryldril has been caught by a Death Knight during the opening of Northrend. What does Mugok have in store for him?</p><p>At some point, I might fill in the gaps left in these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

Dirzolil...where are are you - are you hurt, lost; no strong; like a light, a beacon; why do you love me, dark, unforgiven; cursed, damned, weak.

“He's not here, Ryldril. Who's Dirzolil, hm?”

Echoing voice, sharp slice of pain, pain red, red blackness; black blindness; a pause; warm pressure, warm and wet; disgust, delight, no pain.

“You taste like pain.”

M-my lover, my love; missing lost; find him; where not here, please not here; alive, well, happy; look for me, worried; no, gone, always gone; where?

“Where are you, or where is he? I don't know where he is. Probably dead.”

No! Not dead, dying; lost not found, strong not weak.

“Don't contradict me.”

Skewer of hardness; pointed; sharp again; rage, how dare he, kill murder death...sorry, agony, burning pain; anger almost numbing.

“It's alright. Go ahead and hate me. I love it. Now....tell me all your secrets.”

A twist of that length, hard and painful; secrets, lots of secrets; weak, not good enough, cursed hated; dye my hair.

“You dye it? Why?”

Change in tone; higher, brighter; curious questioning; cares; cursed, hated, hate; it's blue, just a bit, a lock; emptiness, loss, relief; hardness is gone; wet and warm again, like a blanket.

“Oh, you're starting to like it when I touch you like this, aren't you? Don't blame yourself for it. So a lock of your hair was blue and everyone thought that made you cursed? Poor thing.”

Softness, gentleness over hair, scrap of nails on scalp; pity kindness; weak; tilt of head, press and real, real real real; not pain....

“You're like one of those kittens, wanting petted.”

Blind, darkness; no light - Dirzolil...where are you -

“You want to see? You've got a blindfold on, that's why you can't. I haven't taken it off since I brought you here.”

Whisper of touch, face eyes, whisper of cloth; so soft, gentle; stabbing pain, the sight, white blindness worse than the darkness; blinking, tearing-up; then he sees; a face, smiling; full of teeth that should be sharp for the pain; eyes hollow, glow cold blue; Scourge, echoing voice....

“Yes, I was one of his undead minions. I served the Lich King, but not anymore. You ramble so beautifully, Ryldril. You're so pretty. I like pretty things.”

Flinch as a hand draws near; a chuckle, echoing voice; whisper of touch; a sting, smack of flesh on flesh, hurts....

“I know it does. It hurts so good. You hurt so good, Ryldril. I found you. You were lost, and I found you.”

No, not lost searching, Dirzolil lost; have to find him, hurt, dying; dead...?

“You contradicted me again.”

Tension, waiting, then watching; walking away, crude table with...things on it; be blind again, comforting darkness; don't want to see; a snap, crack through cold air; lashing pain, stomach; already bleeding, more blood.

“You want to be blind?”

Pause, tense and scared; so scared; fear weakness; where Dirzolil?

“Why do you keep calling for him? He's dead. You're alive. You're with me and I - I am going to make you blind. Your eyes are pretty. Let me keep them for you.”

No! Can't move, can't stop that hand. Gliding down, sinking; pain, everything pain, never stops; ripping, wet sounds, squelching; DIRZOLIL; gone, gone, gone, dead; dying dead; dead blind; round, wet and blood; red blood; red....

“There it is. Your left eye, Ryldril. Let me safe-keep it for you.”

Staring, staring at me but not seeing, blind, blind, blind. Pain, red, blackness; red blackness; no no no, give it back.

“No, I'm going to safe-keep it and your other eye as well. Are you losing consciousness?”

Stinging, slapping; anger hate; blood pain rage; deaf; what, no no no, not that; eating eye, no no no, give it back - Dirzolil...where are you - fading, black, numbness peace....

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: I attempted to show what was going on through not only Ryldril's thoughts, but Mugok (the torturer's) words. Ryldril is probably saying all of that aloud as he's been there for days already, probably near to a week.
> 
> The Scourge is more specifically the undead army of the Lich King, a once human prince of Warcraft that was taken over by an evil entity. Mugok himself is one of the Lich King's Death Knights. These were highly trained warriors of the world that were imbued with extra powers and such. Some of the Death Knights broke off and rebelled from the Lich King, and Mugok is one of these Death Knights, though that hardly makes him a good guy, as you can see. Death Knights were introduced when the new land of Northrend was introduced.
> 
> When the land opened, Ryldril traveled there after weeks of no word from Dirzolil, searching for his lover. Instead, he was captured by Mugok and that...happened. He does escape immediately after sinking into unconsciousness and much later found Dirzolil, who was in fact injured and...suffering from amnesia. This scene was a turning point for Ryldril...and led to a lot of the...things that happened later, such as the rape and torture of Selvetarm, which was my first entry.
> 
> Oh, as an added bonus: this is the echoing voice Ryldril heard.


End file.
